Look Hun, I can't love you cause I hate you
by Kai luva
Summary: Vixen hates Kai. Kai hates Vixen. What happens when I play match maker by writing this fanfic? Kai/OC(Vixen) Tala/OC (Michelle)
1. chapter one

K.L: I got a writer's block for my other fanfic 'A Mischievous Kai' so I decided to write this fanfic instead. By the way, if you have any ideas for the chapter 'Arriving at Camp' for 'A Mischievous Kai' please do tell me.  
  
Kai: *mutters* Stupid girl. Ruining my reputation with a stupid fanfic.  
  
K.L: I heard that! Anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*Vixen's (main OC's) Bio*~  
  
Name: Vixen Kon (Yup! She's Ray's cousin)  
  
Nickname: Vix  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair colour: Black with pink highlights  
  
Eye colour: Honey brown  
  
~*Vixen's POV*~  
  
Um. why is it so quite? I thought that the school was always noisy.  
  
***~~~*~*~*reality strikes*~*~*~~~***  
  
"I'M LATE!" I screeched as a speed of to class. It sure took me long to figure that out.  
  
When I got inside the class the teacher Mrs. Fujiyama glared at me and said, "Well Miss Kon.WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE ½ an hour LATE?"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Fujiyama. It won't happen again." I said, as calmly which I might add was really hard. I REALLY hate that teacher. Out of all the people I hate, I hate her the most. But then I heard some snickering behind me.  
  
One second thought, I don't hate that teacher that much. Well actually, it isn't anything compared to my hate for that annoying brat Hiwatari, who I am sure was sent from hell to annoy me.  
  
I whipped my head around and tossed him a glare. I swear if he doesn't shut up I'll murder him!  
  
But then again, would I really want to do that? I mean my cousin IS one of his friends. So is my best friend's crush. Sad isn't it? I would have so wanted to punch his lights out.  
  
And as if he wasn't fazed by the glare, he smirked. ARG! He knows exactly how much I hate that cocky smirk of his. But I was in a class with a teacher. So when I walked by him, I did the best thing EVER! I stepped on his foot REALLY hard.  
  
Hee hee! I felt so much better after I did that. It doesn't even matter that I sit beside him. Hurting girls is just not something he does. So I know he won't hurt me, even if he keeps on saying that if I annoy him too much he'll make me an exception.  
  
~*Kai's POV*~  
  
Man that stupid little girl is starting to get on my nerves! How I would just love to punch her lights out. But then there are 3 really good reasons why I can't. 1) The teacher's watching 2) I just don't hit girls 3) I'll just deal with her later.  
  
~*Normal POV*~  
  
Michelle (Tate), AKA Max's cousin, glanced over at her best friend Vixen and silently prayed she won't do anything stupid. Vixen was first introduced to Kai when she was well.born.  
  
They were actually the best of friends before Kai accidentally stepped on Vixen's foot. Vixen WOULD have forgiven him IF he hadn't refused to apologize. And that's how the rivalry started.  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes at the 'really good' reason why Vixen hates Kai, Vise versa. Sometimes Michelle couldn't believe Vixen. She got pissed because of the simplest things.  
  
Just then, the class chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight", interrupted Michelle's thoughts. Michelle whipped her head around and found Vixen and Kai at the front of the class in a staring contest. Well, it was more of a glaring contest. If looks could kill, Kai and Vixen would be dead by now.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari!" exclaimed the teacher, "Miss Kon! Return to you seats immediately! Anymore of this nonsense and I will see to it that you have a month's worth of detention!"  
  
'What was going on?' thought Michelle mentally slapping herself for not paying attention. After all, she had just missed a good show. 'Oh well. I'll just ask her at lunch.'  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*Author*~  
  
K.L: Sorry if this chapter was short. I promise you my next chapter will be longer. Oh and R&R. Thanks. 


	2. chapter two

K.L: Wowies! I got 5 reviews for me last chapter. That's 5 more reviews than I thought I'd get.  
  
Kate (my oc in my other fanfic): Will you be my friend?  
  
K.L: *mutters*crazy two year old  
  
Kai: My little sister is NOT crazy. *smirks* Besides, if someone here were crazy, it'd be you.  
  
K.L: *attempts to suffocate him*  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*Michelle's Bio*~  
  
Name: Michelle Tate (=^_^=yuppies! She's Max's cousin)  
  
Nickname: none  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair colour: Blonde and light brown  
  
Eye colour: Emerald green  
  
~*Michelle's POV*~  
  
I can't believe it! Lunch hasn't even started and Kai and Vixen had gotten a detention.  
  
It was kind of paradoxical but Kai and Vixen have almost all the same classes. I wish it were that way with Tala and me. I have this major crush on him. If only he would feel the same way about me.  
  
I know it will never happen, but a girl can dream right? But then again, a relationship like that would exactly be right with someone you've known your whole life.  
  
"Yo Michelle!" said a very familiar voice breaking my train of thoughts. I turned around and found Vixen walking towards me.  
  
"Uh Vix? You where did you get that sweater?" I said.  
  
Because the sweater was not just any sweater, it was the school sweater. And it was any school sweater; it was Alex Mason's.  
  
ALEX MASON  
SENIOR  
  
Was printed in big bold letters on the back. Alex Mason isn't just any boy; he is the most popular senior in the school and the captain of the football team.  
  
Muck like Kai was the captain of the soccer and basketball team and Tala who was the captain of the baseball team.  
  
Vixen shrugged and said, "Why don't you go run 20 laps around the football field wearing shorts and a t-shirt in mid November?"  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you have Alex's sweater." I said  
  
But instead of answering my question, Vixen pulled me toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Vix! Just answer me! How hard could that be?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
"Very, my friend, very."  
  
~*Cafeteria in normal POV*~  
  
"Yo Vix! Michelle!" shouted an enthusiastic red head, "Over here!"  
  
"No need to yell Liz!" said Vix, "We don't want to go deaf yet!"  
  
"I second that!" said Michelle taking a seat beside Elizabeth (Liz) and Vixen, "Life is already harsh with sound, imagine how atrocious it would be without it! Besides."  
  
"Well if it isn't the evil banshee from hell." Interrupted Kai rudely, "Maybe you should go back there where you belong"  
  
"What is your damn (is this word okay in a pg fanfic?) problem Hiwatari?" asked Michelle coldly, "Don't you see the poor girl is trying to eat her lunch?"  
  
"Um.let me think about it," said Kai pretending to be thinking, "I would have to say. Nope!"  
  
By this time you could see a stress vein on Vixen. Not a good sign.  
  
Luckily for Kai that Alex came along. Everyone (A/N: Tala was there. Duh! Kai and Tala ARE best friends after all.) watched in amazement as Vixen's stress vein disappeared and her scowl replaced with a smile.  
  
"Yo Vix!" greeted Alex, "Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Said Vixen.  
  
Everyone at Vixen's table (her friends Michelle, Elizabeth, Kari, Rika, Zoey, Sora, Mi Mi, Serenity, Mai, Mariah, and her rivals Kai, Tala, Johnny (scratch that out! He's her best guy friend), Ray, Bryan, and Michael.) gawked as Alex took a seat between Elizabeth and Vixen.  
  
'Since when were Alex and Vixen friends?' thought Kai jealousy running through his veins, 'Alex only hangs out with those he considered in his league. GAH! Why do I care?' Kai shook the thought off. But not before he mentally kicked himself.  
  
Kai turned around and was about to walk away when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh and before I forget, my mom wants you to baby sit Jason tonight. I'll pick you up at 7."  
  
Vixen's eyes lit up at the name. But then realized that is was totally unfair. "Why do I have to baby sit when you can do that yourself?"  
  
Kai smirked, "That's because it's a woman's job. And a you can see, I'm a man."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Vixen in fake innocence "I never knew."  
  
"Why you." growled Kai ready to punch Vixen's lights out.  
  
But luckily, (for Vixen that is.) Tala pulled Kai away.  
  
"So what was that about?" asked Alex.  
  
~*At Vixen's house in Vixen's room and POV*~  
  
'Yay! I finally finished my homework!' I thought as I made my way to my computer and logging onto MSN messenger. Then I changed my s/n (screen name) to: If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit  
  
I felt SO much better after I did that. It was probably the most resourceful thing I did in my entire life.  
  
But before I could think anymore, 4 conversation screens and a pop up thingy appeared in front of me. The pop up thingy read:  
  
{aLeX_kIcKz_AsS@hotmail.com} wants to add you to his contacts list. Do you want to:  
  
Block {aLeX_kIcKz_AsS@hotmail.com}  
Or Add {aLeX_kIcKz_AsS@hotmail.com} to your contacts list?  
  
Oh my god! This was SO obvious! OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO ADD HIM!  
After accepting Alex's offer I read the conv screens.  
  
(A/N: all conv screens are happening at the same time as all the other ones)  
  
Kai's c/s (conv screen)  
  
I may not like everyone in this world, but they all like me says:  
  
yo Vix! I read ur s/n. and dun worry, i'll forgive u. after all I luv u all the same. ;) NOT!  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
as if I care! after all, u r and idiot w/ nuttin better 2 do.  
  
I may not like everyone in this world, but they all like me says:  
  
well at least I'm not spending Friday night babysitting!  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
Look who's talkin! Ur probably gonna spend Friday f*cking some whore and/or playing girls.  
  
I may not like everyone in this world, but they all like me says:  
  
Wut? U jealous?  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
HELL NO!  
  
I may not like everyone in this world, but they all like me says:  
  
Aww. U dun lub me n e more. Wut happened 2 our luv? If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
I never luved u, don't love u, and I will never luv u.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
K.L: I'll continue the conversations in the next chapter. So bye bye! And R&R!  
  
Kate: Can I have a hug?  
  
K.L: Maybe I shouldn't have invented you. -_-' you are getting too annoying.  
  
Kai: She is NOT annoying.  
  
K.L: *whips out a semi-automatic that she stole from Heero*  
  
Heero: Hey! I've been looking all over for that.  
  
K.L: *shoots Heero* whoops! ^^' That was an accident.  
  
Heero: *dodges (insert Heero Yuy death glare)*  
  
K.L: *gets ready to shoot Kate*  
  
Kate: Wow! It's so pretty! Can I see it?  
  
K.L: Um.sure, why not? *hands Kate the gun*  
  
Kate: *accidentally shoots Heero*  
  
Heero: *who isn't expecting a kid to shoot him gets shot and dies*  
  
Relena: *rushes in the room and tries to kill Kate* You killed him! My poor poor Heero!  
  
Kai: Since you want to join your love so much, I'll do the honour of reuniting you two. *grabs the gun from Kate and shoots Relena*  
  
Relena: NOO!!! *dies*  
  
Vixen: MURDER!  
  
Kai: What cha gonna do about it?  
  
K.L: Nothing because I am ending this chapter NOW!!! So.OUT!!!!! 


	3. chapter three

K.L: HI! HI! HI! DO YOU REMEMBER ME? SAY YES! SAY YES!  
  
Kai: If they like your fanfics they will obviously remember you.  
  
K.L: Who asked you? *pushes Kai aside* I know I haven't updated very often but I need to do my homework so please don't get angry.  
  
"..." = speech  
  
'...'= thoughts  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~*Vixen on MSN*~  
  
red headz rule has been added to the conversation  
  
I frowned when I found out that Tala was added to the conversation. Well two can play at that game. I'll add Michelle.  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
Hey! Why the hell did you add him?  
  
red headz rule says:  
  
aw.I feel so.so.unwanted  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
Good for you, you @$$!  
  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom, I'm dying again was added to the conversation  
  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom, I'm dying again says:  
  
Hey Vix!  
  
red headz rule says:  
  
Hey Michelle. U Really ought 2 teach ur lil friend sum manners! She iz the rudest thing dat evur walked dah planet.  
  
I may not like everyone in this world, but they all like me says:  
  
I noe wut u mean man.  
  
~*Michelle's POV*~  
  
Okay, Tala IS a major hottie and all but that SO doesn't mean he can diss my BFF in front of me.  
  
Even thought I am head over heels for him he can't just waltz in a tell it to my face that my friend has no manners. That's just mean. I'm starting to dislike him more and more.  
  
~*End of POV*~  
  
If your name just happens to be Kai and your surname happens to be Hiwatari, please call: 1-800-eat-shit says:  
  
Shut dah f*ck up!  
  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom, I'm dying again says:  
  
I second dat. U guys r horrible. Can't u both just get along w/ Vix? Wut's wrong w/ u?  
  
~*Tala's POV*~  
  
The girl that I fell in love with in grade 8 just called me horrible. That's really painful.  
  
Sometimes when I think back, I don't even know why I fell in love with her for that reason, it was actually quite stupid.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"Excuse me but do you know where the grade 8 class is?" asked a blonde who was wearing hip hugging jeans and a white tie-top.  
  
"Yeah. I'm headed there too. Want me to show you the way?" I said starting to walk in the direction of the class, "By the way, the name's Tala."  
  
"I'm Michelle." Said the girl  
  
"So you new here?" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
But before Michelle could answer, a hyper blonde boy jumped on her and yelled, "MICHELLE!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE YESTERDAY!!!"  
  
I could feel my blood boil at that point. Stupid Max. Making a move on MY soon-to-be girlfriend (A/N: yah right! So soon that she isn't even your girlfriend after 2 years *shakes head* shame on you. I thought you knew better.)  
  
Suddenly, Max started wailing, "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? YOU SAID YOU WOULD! YOU LIED! I WAITED TILL 6 IN THE MORNING BUT YOU NEVER CALLED!"  
  
"Um lil cuz? I said that I would call you next week." Said Michelle  
  
I sighed in relief and silently thanked god that Michelle wasn't taken.  
  
~*end of flashback and back to Tala's POV*~  
  
So basically, I fell in love with her because she asked my where the classroom was. I know it's stupid but hey, I believe in love at first."  
  
~*end of POV*~  
  
~*suddenly*~  
  
Before Tala could finish his sentence, there was a black out. His and everyone's conversation screens closed. Seeing there was nothing to do, they all decided to practice for their band (at Kai's house.yup! That's also means Vixen.) (not trumpets and flutes, I'm talking guitars and drums.)  
  
You see, Tala, Kai, Johnny, Ray, Kouji & Michael started a band called the Demolition Demons after Kai found out that Vixen had a band called the Amazons (not the Amazon river! Amazon is a race of legendary female warriors).  
  
Kai thought that he should have everything that Vixen did except better. Now you may wonder how they decided who was better. Well since you are so nice by reviewing, I'll tell you.  
  
Every year, they would perform for the school and the school would vote. After, they would play one song together.  
  
Don't ask me why (even though I'm the author), but they just do.  
  
~*Kai's house*~  
  
Kai stared at his ceiling in boredom as he waited for everyone to arrive. He was just about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Master Kai." Said the butler (Kai has an intercom thingy in his room), "Ms. Kon (Vixen), Ms. Tate (Michelle), Ms. Aligina (Let's call her Aleisha AKA the bitch in the story), Ms. Orimoto (Zoey), Ms. Nonaka (Rika), Ms. Lo (Mariah), Mr. Valkov (Tala), Mr. Kon (Ray), Mr. Parker (Michael), Mr. Minamoto (Kouji) and Mr. Mc Greagor (Johnny) have arrived."  
  
Hearing this, Kai took the elevator (WOWIES!) down to the main floor.  
  
"KAI!!!" yelled Aleisha jumping on Kai kissing him on the lips, "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE SCHOOL ENDED!"  
  
Vixen wrinkled her nose in distaste, "At least you could choose a guy who uses his brain instead of his."  
  
"STOP!" said Michelle interrupting Vixen's sentence, "I REALLY don't wanna hear it!"  
  
"GET OFF ME B!TCH!" growled Kai dangerously to Aleisha.  
  
"But why? I love you." Replied Aleisha.  
  
"Don't you understand that I don't love you and I never will and it's not because I like." Kai started to say but immediately stopped when he realized that if he didn't, the whole world would know whom he liked.  
  
"Oh! That's just makes me love you even more!" said Aleisha with stars in her eyes  
  
Vixen was currently laughing her head off, "OH MY GOD! KAI LIKES SOMEONE! HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"Oh shut the f*ck up!" snapped Kai.  
  
~*10 minutes later*~  
  
"Okay, I'm done laughing let's practice." Said Vixen seriously.  
  
Everyone except Vixen: -_-'  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" asked Vixen.  
  
~*Quick stats*~  
  
The Amazons:  
  
Vixen: Singer and guitar player  
  
Michelle: guitar  
  
Aleisha: back-up  
  
Zoey: guitar  
  
Rika: drums  
  
Mariah: keyboard  
  
The Demolition Demons  
  
Kai: singer and guitar  
  
Tala: guitar  
  
Johnny: guitar  
  
Ray: keyboard  
  
Kouji: drums  
  
Michael: back-up  
  
~*sound proof room*~  
  
"NO! I'm using the room!" shouted Vixen.  
  
"Well I am!" replied Kai, "Whose house is this anyways?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Why don't we take turns playing our songs?" suggested Michelle.  
  
"GREAT IDEA!" said Tala, "Probably one of the best I've ever heard!"  
  
"Fine!" said Vixen, "But we get to go first."  
  
"No way! We get to! F*ck off b!tch!" said Kai  
  
"Ladies first!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"YAY!" cried Vixen in joy as she hugged Kai then immediately let go when she realized what she was doing.  
  
"Okay gals, get ready." said Vixen picking up the mike and putting down the guitar, "Play Tourniquet."  
  
Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
do you remember me  
  
lost for so long  
  
will you be on the other side  
  
or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
am I too lost?  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my God my tourniquet  
  
return to me salvation  
  
my wounds cry for the grave  
  
my soul cries for deliverance  
  
will I be denied Christ  
  
tourniquet  
  
my suicide  
  
Vixen smiled as she finished the song. She had finally perfected the timing. But she frowned when she remembered that it was the boy's turn to play.  
  
Kai was still staring at Vixen after the song had ended. She sang so well. But who cared he could do better.  
  
"Guys play Lose Yourself on three." Said Kai, "One, two."  
  
'YAY!' thought Vixen, 'I love that song!'  
  
".three"  
  
Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity  
  
To seize everything you ever wanted.One moment  
  
Would you capture it or just let it slip? His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope  
  
He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him Chorus X2 You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar  
  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows its all over, these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
  
These ho's don't want him no mo, he's cold product  
  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da Chorus X2 No more games, I'm a change what you call rage  
  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged  
  
I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed  
  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
  
But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher  
  
Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper  
  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
  
Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers  
  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
  
Teeter totter, caught up between bein a father and a prima donna  
  
Baby mama drama's screamin on and  
  
Too much for me to wanna  
  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotomy  
  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
  
I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot  
  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer has got to go  
  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
  
So here I go is my shot.  
  
Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got Chorus X2 You can do anything you set your mind to, man  
  
Even Vixen couldn't help but cheer when the song ended. It was so well sung; besides, she loved that song anyways.  
  
'I just couldn't believe it' thought Kai, 'Vixen was actually cheering for me. I guess that bring us one step closer to being together.'  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*Author*~  
  
K.L: I know this chapter sucked like hell but you can forgive me.right? At least I didn't leave you with a cliffie.  
  
Kai: Nope!  
  
K.L: Do you want me to write a death scene where the grim reaper slices you head off?  
  
Kai: You wouldn't dare!  
  
K.L: You obviously don't know me very well. *grins evilly*  
  
Kai: *runs away* 


	4. chapter four

K.L: Read the story carefully and think of all the possibilities of you don't want the twist (which is only a few chapters ahead) to give you a heart attack!  
  
Chapter four  
  
~*detail on the female main characters*~  
  
Name: Vixen Allison Kon (Yup! She's Ray's cousin)  
  
Status: main female character  
  
Nickname: Vix  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair colour: Black with dark pink highlights-almost red, 4 inches past shoulder  
  
Eye colour: Honey brown  
  
Usual outfit: Black cargo pants and Black tank top with her name on it in red with the font impact  
  
Stuff (just felt like putting that because my teacher told me to never do so ^_^): pearl pink lip gloss, tattoo of a phoenix on the back of her right shoulder, two piercing at the bottom of each ear and one at the top or her left ear  
  
Name: Michelle Leah Tate (=^_^=yuppies! She's Max's cousin)  
  
Status: Vix's sidekick  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair colour: Blonde and light brown, same length at Vixen's  
  
Eye colour: Emerald green  
  
Usual outfit: White cargo pants and a white tank top with KAIWAII printed on in blue with the impact font  
  
Stuff (I don't care what you say Ms. Wong! Always remember that I hate you!): pearl pink lip gloss, tattoo of what looks like a wolborg with blue wings at the back of her shoulder, three piercing at the bottom of each ear and a belly button ring  
  
Name: Aliesha Kalia Ho  
  
Status: Kai stalker  
  
Age: 15  
  
Hair colour: Blonde with neon pink highlights, hair is waist length and is always in some takes forever to do hairstyle.  
  
Eye colour: Light blue  
  
Usual outfit: white mini skirt and a light pink spaghetti strap tank top that has PEACE*LOVE*LIBERTY printed on it in a circle with sparkly white letters.  
  
stuff: wears eye liner, mascara, RED as in the BRIGHT RED kin of RED lip stick, eye shadow, blush and lip liner, those hangy-thingy earrings  
  
~*Kai's POV (continuation of what he was thinking earlier)*~  
  
'I guess that just brings us one step closer to being together again. I miss having her as a friend.' (a/n: HAHAHA! I bet cha didn't expect that! Suckers! *blows raspberry at cha* lolz! jk!)  
  
~*end of POV*~  
  
~*Vixen's POV*~  
  
"So you finally see that your pathetic band will never be as good as mine?" asked Kai smirking cockily at me.  
  
The stupid SOB! For once in my life I am not bitching at him.I know it's hard to believe but it's true, and he goes and insults me! Stupid idiot.  
  
"Just because you are jealous that I can do WAY better than you, you don't have to go and insult me hoping that it will make you look better" I responded with a superior look on my face.  
  
"Well babe, I'm just telling you the truth. I'm sure someone in here agrees with me." replied Kai smirking the way only Kai can smirk.  
  
"Yah!" said Aliesha pausing before and after every like, "I agree with Kai, like, totally! I mean isn't he always, like, right?"  
  
That prissy just doesn't know what she's talking about. Whose side is she on anyways? If this attitude keeps up, I'll kick her out of the band.  
  
"Like, no! Why would anything Kai say be, like, right? Ya know what I mean, like, yah!" I said imitating Aliesha's voice then returning back to normal as I said the last sentence, "Besides, you're just insulting yourself because you're in my band! DUH!"  
  
~*normal POV*~  
  
"Bu-bu-t" stammered Aliesha trying to get the words out but failing miserably.  
  
"But what?" snapped Vixen glaring at the blonde, "But the fact that you are an idiotic bimbo with no life what-so-ever?! Or could it be the fact that if you don't shut up I'll slap you silly?!"  
  
"I-I-I" Aliesha managed to say before she ran out of the room crying.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and thought, 'What a weakling! If this is how she reacts when she gets attacked by words, I wouldn't want to know what she would do in a situation where she would be attacked physically."  
  
"Vix, don't you thing you were a bit harsh on her?" asked Michelle timidly when Vixen was angry, you really would want to bug her.  
  
"No." replied Vixen mocking Aliesha's valley girl way of talking (a/n: reminds me of someone! *cough* cousin *cough*), "Like, not at all. She like totally deserves it. I put it like just as she would like put it because like omigawd!"  
  
"Yah! Like totally! I like SO agree with ya Vix!" said Rika doing a little hand flip every now and then joining in on the 'lets all mock Aliesha session', "I mean, the girl may be a pretty face but like her bitchiness makes up for it all so yah!"  
  
"Can we go eat?" asked Zoey hopefully, "I'm starving."  
  
"Is all you can thing about food?" asked Mariah, "I wonder where you put it all."  
  
"Well she is a growing girl." stated Michelle  
  
"Well." Zoey asked Vixen impatiently.  
  
"You'll have to ask Kai." said Vixen with a not so amused look on her face.  
  
Zoey looked hopefully at Kai.  
  
Kai sighed, pulled out his cell and dialled 4, "Listen, I want a party ready in the party room in 45 minutes."  
  
Mariah and Zoey looked at each other and yelled on the top of their lungs, "PARTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*half and hour after the party started (Unfortunately, Aliesha's there too)*~  
  
The minute Zoey got in the HUMUNGEOUS room; she attacked the food dragging her boyfriend Kouji along with her.  
  
Mariah was making out with Ray and Rika was on her cell phone talking (more of yelling because the music's so loud) to her boyfriend Ryo.  
  
Johnny and Michael were engaged in a conversation (more of argument) of who was better in baseball.  
  
~*Michelle and Tala*~  
  
'Oh god!' thought Michelle, 'Tala is actually coming my way! What to do? What to do? I don't want to look like a dope in front of him. It's kind of dumb when I think about it. I've known him for like years and I'm STILL shy around him. I still can believe tha.'  
  
"Wanna dance?" said Tala interrupting Michelle's train of thoughts.  
  
"Um.I uh.yah" said Michelle fumbling with the words and blushing furiously.  
  
When they got to the dance floor (WOW! KAI IS SO RICH!), a slow song came on. Talk about a coincidence!  
  
~*In Michelle's POV*~  
  
At the Beginning By: Donna (can't remember the last name)  
  
We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
'Hee Hee! Tala's dancing with me! Yay! I'm so happy!' I thought as Tala pulled me closer.  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
  
This is the start  
  
'Oh my gosh! This is SO freaky! We are so close!'  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
'Okay! We are way too close for my liking!'  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
'Is it and option for me to push him farther away?'  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
  
'I could feel my right eyebrow start twitching. I don't want to be any closer to him. Just a bit more and I'll kick him in the nuts.'  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
'Okay! That's it! I'm going in for the kill in.'  
  
Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
  
A new love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
'Three.'  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
'Two.'  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
'One."  
  
Yeah  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going  
  
'ZERO!'  
  
Starting out on a journey  
  
I got ready to kick hit where the sun don't shine and was just about to put my plan into action when HE KISSED ME! ^_^ YAY! I GOT KISSED BY TALA! GO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
~*Kai and Aliesha*~  
  
"Aw! Like come on Kai. Just one little kiss?" pleaded Aliesha with her hands clasped together, "Please?"  
  
"NO!" growled Kai, "How many times do I have to tell you I HATE YOU!"  
  
"I know!" said Aliesha as her head shot up, "You really DO like me but you're like just too shy to admit it! It's okay Kai-kun, just like admit it!"  
  
"First of all, don't call me Kai-kun." Said Kai clearly pissed off, "Second of all, I have said it before, I will say it again, I never liked you, I don't like you and I never will like you."  
  
Aliesha giggled, "That just makes me love you even more Kai-koi!"  
  
'She just doesn't get it!' thought Kai with a stress vein appearing on his forehead.  
  
~*Vixen*~  
  
Vixen was running all around on sugar high. Maybe it was the 9 cans of soda, or it could be the 8 bags of chocolate, maybe even the 2 ice cappuccinos.  
  
"WHEEE!!!!" screeched Vixen not watching where she was going so as a result going in Kai's direction, "I LOVE ICE-CREAM! I LOVE CANDY! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! I LOVE ANIME! I LOVE SODA! I LOVE ICE CAPS! I EVEN LOVE KAI!!!!!!!!"  
  
The caught everyone's attention. But what came more of a surprise was when Vixen knocked Kai over with a hug and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Vixen with a face that looked like this: ^_^, "I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*Authoress*~  
  
K.L: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I left you with a cliffie! Good luck trying to guess what comes next! 


End file.
